1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a playyard and bassinet combination and, more particularly, to a conventional bassinet having modified upper corner pieces adapted to receive the lower legs of a bassinet whereby a unitary child care product may function both as a bassinet when coupled with the playyard as well as a playyard when the bassinet is removed.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there are a large number of child care products and juvenile furniture products available for use by children and infants. Two such products are playyards in which children may play or sleep within a safe confined space and bassinets wherein a child may be supported at a relatively elevated location for being dressed, changed or otherwise supported for the convenience of the mother or other care provider. Traditionally, playyards and bassinets have been separate items of juvenile furniture. As occurs, however, in all technologies, efforts are being expended to improve all such items of child care products and juvenile furniture products and to construct them in various configurations for use in various combinations so as to make them more convenient for the care provider as well as for the safety of the child or infant.
As evidenced by a large number of prior art patents, efforts are continuing to improve playyards and bassinets and combinations thereof. Consider for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,432 to Kujawski et al which discloses a baby playpen-bassinet combination; U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,191 to Chan which discloses a replaceable two-level crib drape; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,470 to Shamie which discloses a combination foldable playpen and dressing/changing table. Consider also U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,948 to the inventor of the present invention which discloses a playyard essentially the same as that disclosed and utilized herein and the subject matter of which is incorporated by reference into the present application.
As will become evident, nothing in the prior art provides the benefits and advantages attendant with the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a playyard and bassinet in systems configuration to allow their use together or the playyard separately.
Another object of the present invention is to increase the convenience to the care provider of infants and children.
Another object of the present invention is to promote the safety of babies and children through improved juvenile furniture.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the cost of child care products and juvenile furniture.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bassinet and playyard combination comprising a playyard and a bassinet, the playyard having a lower frame member and an upper frame member defining an opening therebetween. Vertically extending rails between the upper and lower frame members with corner pieces join the corners of the upper frame member with the upper ends of the vertical rails and with a cylindrical well formed vertically in each corner piece. Further provided is a bassinet. The bassinet has a plurality of vertically extending cylindrical posts with lower ends positionable within the wells and with rails defining a supplemental frame adjacent to the upper ends of the posts. The bassinet includes a fabric liner with a central area positioned within and supported by the supplemental frame with vertical panels extending upwardly and around the rails of the supplemental frame and with a rigid platform associated with the fabric member.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.